Evil in Her Own Rite
by Kissy Fishy
Summary: Vanessa proves she IS evil.


_Evil in Her Own Rite_

_Vanessa proves she _is_ evil._

* * *

><p>Dad had said that if I wanted a car for my birthday, I had to prove that I was evil. Not that hard. I <em>was<em> evil. In my own rite, anyways. His definition of evil and my definition of evil were starting to differ. However, there was one thing I found we could both agree on, although I discovered it by complete accident.

It was breaking a little kid's heart.

* * *

><p>I was seventeen. Johnny and I were seriously dating. I was so very much in love with him, and he with me. We kissed at every opportunity, touched whenever we could, and spoke as little as possible. It was wonderful. I was so, so happy.<p>

Except for one thing.

I had no car. Dad had been promising me a car since the previous year, and I still had no keys to jangle. It was driving me crazy.

"Dad," I said one night as he was leafing through his Spanish magazines, "I need a car."

"Why?" Dad asked, barely paying attention.

I groaned and massaged my temples. "Because I'm sick of Mom driving me here every weekend and would rather drive myself." And many, many more reasons that I would never say in front of my father…

Dad set the magazine down, thinking. "Alright," he said finally. "I'll get you a car—."

"Yes!" I cheered, jumping off the couch.

"If," he continued carefully, "you can prove you're evil."

My happiness diminished. "Seriously?" I snapped.

"Yes, seriously," Dad replied. He picked up his magazine again.

I groaned again with frustration. _This _was what I had to do? Build some stupid inator and fight a monotreme in a fedora to get a car? God, why didn't he just make me sell bratwursts on the street corner?

"Fine," I huffed, and stormed into my room, already dialing Lacey's number. "Hey, Lace, I need some ideas…"

* * *

><p>That next day, I was walking with Johnny downtown, purchasing parts for my Yo-yo-inator. We stepped into a hardware store in search of motor oil.<p>

"Look at this," Johnny said in his sexy monotone, holding up a bottle of anti freeze. "Imagine all the stuff we could do with it."

I chuckled and kissed him. "I think oil is what we want for that job," I laughed.

He held up a wrench. "How about this?"

Oh, the _things_ we could do with a wrench. The very thoughts that came to mind made me sweat a little. I purred and went for his mouth, taking in his sick taste and marijuana smell with vigor.

"Um—," someone began, but we ignored them. The public would just have to get over us.

Eventually, we pulled apart, smirking at each other. "Now let's get that oil—," I started, but I was interrupted.

"Vanessa!" Dad cried, running up the aisle.

"_Dad?_" I gasped. I had just been making out with my boyfriend in public and my _father_ had seen me! What was I going to do—?

"That was the most evil thing I've ever seen!" he congratulated, looking shocked. "I think you topped every bit of evil I've ever done with that one act. Wow!"

I blinked, confused. "Wait, what?"

Dad broke into a grin. "You're cute, acting like you don't know what you did. It makes you that much more evil."

"Kissing Johnny is evil?"

Johnny shrugged as if he could agree with this.

"No, no," Dad informed me, shaking his head. "Making that little boy cry was evil."

I paused. "A little boy was crying?" I repeated.

"Yup," he replied, still looking obscenely pleased.

My eyes strayed downwards, and fell upon a crumpled up paper. Bewildered, I bent down and picked it up, smoothing it out. My heart stopped as I read it.

"Oh no," I whispered. Immediately I was out of the store, searching for that little green head. But he was already gone, and I felt my stomach drop. I'd really hurt him. I must have, else he wouldn't have dropped his invitation like he did.

"What's wrong?" Johnny inquired. He and Dad appeared by my side, curious as to why I was upset.

I sighed and folded the paper up in my pocket. "Nothing," I mumbled.

* * *

><p>I still have that paper. It sits in the drawer I keep locked; in the house I live in all alone, without Johnny. Every so often, I will sit down on the edge of my bed, retrieve the paper from the drawer, smooth it out on the blankets, and wonder.<p>

The invitation to Phineas and Ferb's Summer Kickoff party that I found crumpled on the floor of the hardware shop still makes my heart clench. I will sit there, staring at it, memorizing every detail of the invite, for hours. It's all I have left of when Ferb Fletcher was in my life.

I haven't seen him in years, but I tell myself that the instant I do, I will go straight up to him and kiss him, and tell him how sorry I am for breaking his heart. And that if he'll take me, I'll never do it again.

So tonight, like every other night, I'll sit by my window and pray—_pray_ to see him tomorrow. Who knows? Might just be my lucky day.

***AN: I really don't think I like the ending to this, but I rarely do. I wrote this FOREVER ago and decided that since it's 11-11-11 I should publish something. I would go and fix the ending to something more to my liking but it's NaNoWriMo time, and I shouldn't even be on Fanfic. Shame on me.*  
><strong>


End file.
